


Business, Pleasure and Leisure

by misura



Category: Mairelon the Magician - Patricia Wrede
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plans for honeymoons are Serious Business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business, Pleasure and Leisure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli/gifts).



"Most unusual," was all Mrs. Lowe had to say on the matter of Mairelon and Kim's honeymoon, although her expression added volumes of disapproval to the words - Lady Wendall looked slightly more supportive, although she was frowning lightly as she looked at the two of them.

"If you're sure it's what you want, Richard, Kim ... because if it's not, I'm pretty sure I can go and have a pleasant little talk with Lord Shoreham about where he might have left his good manners, to say nothing of his common sense."

Kim shrugged. "Someone needs to go, so why not me and Mairelon?"

"Now, _really_ ," Mrs. Lowe said. "My dear girl - "

Mairelon found his imagination was entirely capable of painting a vivid scene of his aunt poking Lord Shoreham with her umbrella while sternly informing him it was most improper of him to be offering a newly married couple an assignment that sounded much more interesting than any sort of honeymoon to some city with dusty musea and dustier libraries. (A bit of an exaggeration, granted; most wizards were quite good about their libraries, but it was the principle of the thing.)

"We decided together," he said quickly. "And there's hardly any risk involved at all."

"Now when have I heard that phrase before?" Lady Wendall asked dryly.

"Ain't going to be much trouble the two of us can't handle if we keep our heads cool and work together," Kim said. Mrs. Lowe frowned. "Isn't."

Mairelon grinned openly. Lady Wendall sighed.

"I suppose if it's what you both want," Mrs. Lowe said reluctantly. "Very well, then. It has been quite a while since I have last visited Bavaria - I suppose it may not be entirely unpleasant to do so again."

Mairelon stopped grinning. "Aunt Agatha? Surely you're not - "

"Oh, excellent idea," Lady Wendall said. "Seeing as how Richard doesn't seem at all interested in giving Kim a proper honeymoon anyway, why not make it a family outing?"

"But Lord Shoreham - " Kim started.

"We will, of course, make sure Lord Shoreham's little assignment is taken care of," Mrs. Lowe said soothingly. "Seeing as how you mentioned it's all perfectly safe, I don't see why that should pose any sort of problem. I shall have to ask around if anyone knows of a suitable place to stay."

Kim looked at Mairelon. Mairelon looked at Lady Wendall, who beamed at him, then turned to Kim.

"On second thought," Mairelon said, "I have heard that there are many interesting things to see in Rome."

"I'm sure there are, dear."


End file.
